Be With You
by twinklingstar95
Summary: Kehidupan Kumiko yang monoton membuatnya merasa kesepian, akankah seseorang datang menyelamatkanya?


Ehm, ehm! Berhubungan dengan usul dari Azumi-chan, sy bermaksud melakukan pengenalan tokoh.

Saito Kumiko dan Ohkuchi Kengo itu "property" dari Rock Musical Bleach. (Cari di internet kalau ga tau, okay? Thanks.)

Saito Kumiko = Hinamori Momo

Ohkuchi Kengo = Aizen Sousuke

Alright, alright! Jangan pada ribut dulu!!

Sy juga sukanya sama HitsuHina, tapi yang satu ini, pengecualian besar! Jangan diliat Hinamori sama Aizennya, liat artisnya. Mereka kalo udah berdua... bah, romantisnya minta ampun!

Walaupun cintanya Kengo tidak terbalas. *dijitak Kengo-san*

Maka dari itu, kalau mau lebih tau tentang mereka berdua, silakan ke search engine YouTube. ^______^

Aigatou Sagemoshita! m(_ _)m

One-shot of KengoKumi is here again!! ^.^

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : **_Be With You_**© ARASHI**

Principal Role : Saito Kumiko. Some dialogues and paragraphs are Ohkuchi Kengo's POV.

Enjoy! ^^

Aku berjalan keluar dari gedung besar nan tinggi ini, dan saat melihat ke atas, ternyata matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Matahari itu memancarkan cahaya ke gedung yang hampir seluruh bagian luarnya terdiri dari kaca. Aku menyukai pemandangan ini, maka aku menyebrang jalan dan memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi taman sampai matahari benar-benar tenggelam.

"Bosan juga aku sama kehidupan yang begini-begini saja…" Gumamku sambil memandang langit dengan penuh kesedihan.

Biar kuceritakan sejarah singkat hidupku sebelum detik ini.

Namaku Saito Kumiko, biasanya teman-temanku memanggilku dengan nama Kumi-chan. Aku berusia dua puluh satu tahun, soal pacar, itu privasi. Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar di Jepang, tempat penjualan—ya, sebut saja _publisher_ album-album lagu penyanyi atau band terkenal. Memang sih, kedudukanku bisa dibilang cukup penting, tapi lihatlah, pulang jam enam sore begini sudah sangat untung. Biasanya aku pulang paling cepat jam sebelas malam, pulang ke rumah pun hanya sempat mandi dan makan, lalu aku pasti akan langsung terlelap di tempat tidur, sampai pada pagi harinya jam setengah enam pagi aku harus sudah berada di kantorku lagi. Capek? Tentu saja, tapi aku sudah biasa, dan sudah akrab dengan yang namanya bosan.

Ngg… Soal privasi yang tadi kukatakan, sebenarnya tidak perlu disembunyikan. Aku belum memiliki laki-laki yang kusukai, apalagi kucintai, selain ayahku sendiri. Tapi itu semua tentu saja karena kesibukanku. Kalau mau narsis sedikit, setiap minggu paling tidak ada satu surat cinta 'terjatuh' di meja kerjaku. Aku senang, pasti. Tapi aku belum mau menerima mereka, karena aku takut aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk mereka.

Jadi, bagi yang mau 'menjatuhkan' surat cinta ke mejaku, pikik-pikir dulu ya!

Itulah sejarah singkat diriku sebelum detik ini. Aneh, mungkin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang beginilah kehidupanku. Hari istirahatku cuma hari Minggu, makanya hari itu biasanya aku diam di rumah dan tidak keluar sama sekali, supaya seminggu ke depan aku bisa bekerja tanpa bolos sehari pun.

Menceritakan hal ini ternyata butuh banyak waktu, buktinya sekarang sudah malam, sudah jam tujuh pula. Aku cukup kaget saat melihat sekelilingku sudah gelap dan jam tanganku menunjukkan angka tujuh lebih tiga menit. Hari ini hari Sabtu, makanya aku bisa pulang—jauh—lebih cepat dari hari-hari biasanya. Aku ingin cepat sampai di rumah, sudah lama aku tidak memasak sendiri. Bagaimana keadaan dapurku sekarang ya? Pasti berantakan sekali.

Aku mempercepat langkah, di antara orang-orang yang berjalan tanpa suara. Sejak dulu aku benci suasana begini, mereka seakan tidak peduli pada keadaan di sekitarnya. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku dengan menundukkan wajah, sambil terus berjalan—tentu saja berhati-hati agar tidak menubruk orang, atau lebih parahnya terjadi sesuatu seperti di drama-drama Jepang, menubruk laki-laki tampan lalu jatuh cinta padanya? Itu bukan aku.

Di tengah jalan, aku teringat terakhir kali aku membuka kulkas. Bahan makanan habis sama sekali. Aku mendesah dan berjalan menuju ke mini market di ujung jalan sana. Mini market ini sudah menjadi langgananku, setiap minggu biasanya aku ke sini—bukan di hari Minggu. Aku masuk, dan pintu yang kubuka menimbulkan suara gemerincing bel halus tanda bahwa ada pelanggan baru yang masuk. Senyuman ramah dari penjaga toko langsung menyambutku di dalam, dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

Sekitar lima belas menit aku berkeliling di mini market tersebut, dan saat aku sampai ke rak permen—aku suka permen, salah satu kebiasaan burukku, bekerja sambil makan permen. Aku melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang juga menghampiri rak tempat permen kesukaanku. Awalnya aku cuek-cuek saja, tapi saat sudah dekat, rasanya aku mengenal orang ini. Siapa ya? Tapi malam ini kepalaku cukup sakit, dan tidak bisa dipaksa untuk berpikir. Jadi aku tetap cuek dan mendekati rak itu lagi. Saat kami berdiri bersebelahan, ia tersenyum padaku. Dan aku lagi-lagi merasa aku mengingat senyum itu. Senyum ini pernah membuat wajahku memerah, tubuhku terasa panas, jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, dan juga membuatku ikut tersenyum, sama seperti yang kurasakan saat ini.

Aku membalas senyumannya sekilas dan pergi dari situ secepat kilat setelah mengambil apa yang aku butuhkan. Segeralah aku pergi ke kasir, membayar seluruh belanjaanku, dan meninggalkan mini market itu. Saat aku berada di depan pintunya, nafasku terengah-engah. Kenapa aku jadi panik begini? Memangnya siapa orang itu? Kenalpun tidak, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia, walaupun merasa mengetahui wajah… dan senyumannya. Dan jujur saja, senyumannya sangat dan amat manis.

Aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan hal itu berlalu, hari sudah bertambah malam, bisa-bisa aku tidak jadi memasak sendiri. Bisa tambah hancur nanti keadaan dapurku yang sudah tidak aku sentuh berminggu-minggu! Aku mempercepat langkah, walaupun kakiku sudah cukup pegal. Untunglah apartemen tempatku tinggal tidak seberapa jauh. Jadi setelah aku sampai, aku segera naik lift dan menuju ke kamarku di lantai lima—lantai lima pun sudah cukup tinggi untukku.

Sesampainya di depan kamar, aku segera mencari kunciku dan membuka kamar apartemenku. Entah kenapa aku begitu senang setelah masuk ke dalam.

"Tempat ini tidak pernah gagal membuatku tersenyum." Kataku sambil duduk di atas sofa yang empuk. Aku meletakkan tasku di samping tempatku duduk sedangkan belanjaanku kutaruh di atas meja di depanku.

"Sekarang saatnya membersihkan dapur dan makan malam!" Lanjutku sambil berdiri, tetapi lalu aku terdiam. "Lebih baik mandi dulu." Aku memutuskan untuk mandi sebentar, tidak perlu yang aneh-aneh.

Setelah acara mandi selesai, barulah aku berjalan ke dapurku.

"Aw." Gumamku agak putus asa melihat dapur yang berantakan. Aku menarik nafas dan meghembuskannya dengan cepat. "Tidak ada gunanya mengeluh, lebih cepat dikerjakan lebih baik!" Kataku semangat, sambil memulai pembersihan dapur.

Membersihkan satu dapur kecil saja butuh waktu yang lama, sampai aku memekik tidak percaya saat melihat sekarang sudah hampir jam sembilan malam. Cepat-cepat aku meraih bahan-bahan yang tadi kubeli, dan menyiapkan seluruh peralatan, lalu memulai memasak makanan kesukaanku; Chicken Cordon Blue yang simple. *Author: Yummy… Kumi-chan, bagi-bagi dong~ XD*

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" Kataku puas dan senang melihat masakan yang kubuat malam ini. Segera aku membawanya ke meja makan, dan seperti yang biasanya kulakukan, aku makan sendirian. Hanya saja kali ini aku makan sambil tersenyum, puas dengan segalanya yang telah terjadi pada hari ini—termasuk pembersihan dapur, sekarang dapurku sangat bersih! Dan mungkin juga laki-laki yang kutemui di mini market tadi.

Otakku sudah bekerja cukup banyak hari ini, dan aku ingin menyimpan kekuatan untuk hari-hari berikutnya. Dan mungkin, besok aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan, daripada mengurung diri di rumah terus.

"Kalau begitu, _it's time to sleep_!" Kataku sambil mematikan lampu dan menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut. Dan aku menutup hari itu dengan senyuman.

--

*pip pip pip pip pip pip pip*

"Berisik…!" Suara bangun tidur memang tidak pernah bagus, tapi aku sangat ingin mengatakannya. Aku mengeluarkan tanganku dari selimut dan menekan tombol _off_ pada jam wekerku.

"Jam tujuh pagi." Gumamku sambil turun dari tempat tidur ke arah meja rias untuk membetulkan rambutku yang acak-acakan.

Aku segera berjalan ke kamar mandi dan berusaha untuk tidak tertidur di dalam sana. Seperti rencana, hari ini aku akan pergi ke luar. Mungkin tidak akan jadi seharian, tapi lumayan lah daripada tidak melakukan apapun hari ini.

"Pakai baju yang simple juga tidak masalah." Gumamku sambil mengambil T-shirt putih bermotif bunga abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam.

Setelah menyiapkan tas berisi handphone, dompet, dan kamera—hari ini sakura mulai bermekaran, aku membuka pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Lalu dengan senyuman, aku masuk ke dalam lift dan bersiap untuk menelusuri kota ini.

Aku tiba di taman kota, tempat sakura sungguh-sungguh sudah bermekaran. Warna pink dari bunga sakura, ditambah warna biru dan putih dari langit, membuatku mengambil kamera dan segera mengabadikan apa yang telah kulihat pagi ini. Aku berjalan mengelilingi taman kota yang cukup besar itu.

"Jalan-jalan sendirian tidak enak juga ya…" Kataku pelan saat berjalan.

Tapi sepertinya aku tidak sendirian lagi sekarang. Orang itu, laki-laki yang kulihat kemarin malam di mini market, muncul lagi di hadapanku. Ia juga sendirian, sedang menatap bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Melihat itu membuat jantungku berdetak cepat lagi, dan aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menarik perhatiannya. Hanya saja, jarak kami saat itu terlalu dekat. Jadilah ia melihatku, tersenyum, dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Hey." Sapanya sambil tersenyum. "Masih ingat aku?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum agak dipaksakan, dan mengangguk kecil. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakanmu? ingin rasanya mengatakan itu, tapi aku tahu aku akan mati kepanasan setelah mengatakan langsung pada orangnya.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya. Kau sendiri?" Balasku.

Ia mengangguk, dan pindah ke sebelahku. "Mau berjalan bersama?" Tawarnya.

Berjalan bersama?? Betapa indah kalimat itu… Aku mengangguk gugup, dan sepanjang jalan kami hanya diam. Sampai aku ingat aku belum mengetahui namanya.

"Ano…!" Aku berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya. Tapi kemudian aku menyesal telah mengatakan sepatah kata itu.

Ia menaikkan alisnya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil menghadap ke arahku yang tertunduk malu.

Aku memberanikan diri, bagaimana pun caranya aku harus mengetahui namanya. Tidak sopan kan berjalan bersama, tetapi tidak mengetahui nama masing-masing? "Namaku Kumiko, Saito Kumiko." Kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum.

Ia ikut tersenyum dan meraih tanganku. "Namaku Ohkuchi Kengo. Senang bertemu denganmu." Katanya.

Sekarang aku ingat!! Semuanya terasa begitu bersih dan jelas! Orang yang berdiri di hadapanku sekarang, adalah seorang artis! Pantas aku mengenalnya! Wajahku sekarang pasti terlihat sangat kaget…

"Kenapa?" Tanyany bingung.

"Ti-tidak apa! Hanya saja… aku merasa aku mengenalmu, dan tentu saja, setiap orang harusnya mengenalmu." Jawabku.

Ia hanya tertawa, membuat hatiku terasa hangat. Kami melanjutkan 'perjalanan', sampai akhirnya ia berkata harus menemui temannya di suatu tempat.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa!" Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

Aku membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Dan setelah ia hilang dari pandanganku, aku merasa sungguh bodoh. Kenapa bisa aku tidak menanyakan sesuatu, nomor telepon misalnya?? Tapi bagus juga ia tidak tahu pekerjaanku…

Detik itu juga aku merasa tidak ingin berada di luar lagi, dan memutuskan untuk cepat pulang, lalu beristirahat di sana.

Tetapi hal yang aneh terjadi, siang itu juga aku menerima telepon dari seseorang yang setiap kali kupikirkan, selalu berhasil membuat wajahku memerah. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kengo? Entah dari mana ia mendapat nomor telponku, aku tidak mau peduli. Aku senang ia meneleponku.

"Aku sedang ada waktu kosong, dan tadi temanku bilang dia tahu nomor telponmu. Aku tidak menyangka kau bekerja di sana." Katanya sambil tertawa.

Aku ikut tertawa. "Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu." Balasku.

"Tidak apa." Katanya singkat.

Kami mengobrol sangat lama. Mendengar suaranya membuatku senang dan tenang, juga bersemangat. Entah kenapa aku terus menerus tersenyum saat ia berbicara. Selama tiga jam kami mengobrol, aku tidak pernah sekalipun berhenti tersenyum.

Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Bertemu pun baru dua kali. Tapi kurasa…

Itu sudah cukup untuk cinta, ya…

--

Hari Minggu kemarin berlalu dengan cepat, dan datanglah hari Senin, hari paling sibuk dalam satu minggu. Aku bersiap menghadapi hari ini dengan segala resikonya dan berangkat ke kantorku.

Sesampainya di sana, beberapa teman-temanku sedang berkumpul, dan mereka seperti biasa menyapaku.

"Ohayou, Kumi-chan!" Sapa Akiko. *Author: Inget One-shot yang satu lagi kan? ^^*

"Ohayou, Aki-chan." Balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Ikutlah mengobrol sekali-sekali!" Bujuk Yuka.

Aku berpikir sejenak, dan memutuskan bahwa mengobrol dengan teman juga penting. Maka aku mengangguk, dan setelah meletakkan tasku di atas kursi, aku ikut mengobrol dengan mereka.

"Kumi-chan, tidak ingin punya pacar?" Tanya Akiko.

"Eh?" Balasku agak terkejut. Dan entah kenapa aku langsung ingat dengan Kengo.

"Iya, betul. Setiap seminggu sekali saja ada surat cinta di mejamu, dan beberapa di antaranya dari cowok-cowok yang pepuler di sini, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang diterima satu pun??" Tanya temanku yang lain, Hana.

"Ah, kalian kan tahu, bekerja di sini sangat sibuk. Jadi aku pikir, punya pacar pun percuma karena aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk dia." Jawabku jujur.

"Iya juga sih, akhir-akhir ini juga aku kesulitan mengatur waktu." Ujar Akiko sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Aku hanya tersenyum menjawab pernyataannya.

Kami mengobrol cukup lama, sampai atasan kami menegur kami untuk segera bekerja. Maka aku memulai pekerjaan, yang ternyata… _sangat _banyak dan menumpuk.

"Sepertinya hari ini harus lembur…" Gumamku agak sedih, walaupun sudah terbiasa untuk lembur.

Jadi hari ini, aku menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja, dan saat aku sadar pekerjaan hampir selesai, sekarang sudah jam setengah empat pagi, dan semua teman-temanku sudah pulang, tinggal aku dan atasanku di ruangan besar ini. Pekerjaan yang menakjubkan, bukan? Aku menghela nafas, dan mulai mengetik lagi.

"_Sebentar lagi selesai…"_ Pikirku.

Lima belas menit kemudian, seluruh pekerjaan telah selesai. Aku mematikan komputer, meraih tasku, dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kumiko-san, pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya atasanku.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum. "Sudah." Jawabku singkat.

"Baguslah, terima kasih ya!" Katanya lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan lagi.

Aku turun dengan lift, dan berjalan ke luar. Inilah keistimewaan kantorku, tidak pernah tutup. Padahal jam dua belas malam pun seharusnya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain beberapa satpam dan kadang-kadang aku sendiri, seharusnya mereka bisa tutup. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Tapi lihatlah ke luar, orang-orang masih berlalu-lalang tidak mengenal waktu. Jepang memang terkadang aneh, jam segini pun masih banyak sekali orang, apalagi di siang hari atau hari libur? Aku mendesah dan memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pulang. Akku harus sudah sampai di kantor jam setengah enam pagi. Tapi di perjalanan, aku merasa diriku sangat hampa.

"Apa aku harus melanjutkan hidup yang begini terus?" Tanyaku pada langit di atas.

_Hodou ni naranda, fusoroi na futatsu no kage_

_(__**Our shadows line up unevenly on the pavement**__)_

_Yorisou you ni nobite yuku_

_(__**They stretch as if they're snuggling**__)_

_Awatadashii toki no naka nagasarenai you ni_

_(__**So we won't be pulled inside the hasty time**__)_

_Bokura te wo tsunaida…_

_(__**Our hands meet each other…)**_

Aku terus berjalan, memandangi bayangan orang-orang di jalanan yang disinari lampu dari pertokoan, yang entah kapan akan tutup. Atau mungkin mereka tidak akan tutup untuk selamanya. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku sudah sangat capek memikirkan hidupku, yang sungguh sibuk, tanpa berhiaskan sesuatu pun. Dan aku ingat dan menyadari, ada sau hal yang menghiasi hidupku. Cinta yang baru saja datang beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tiba di persimpangan jalan yang cukup sepi, dan aku mengubur wajahku di atas kedua lututku yang kutekuk. Tak ada yang menghiraukanku, mereka semua tidak akan memperdulikanku. Tetapi aku melihat tangan besar dan lembut yang meraihku. Aku membuka mata dan melihatnya berdiri di hadapanku dengan senyum yang lembut.

_Hitogomi ga nagarete isogu hito no naka de_

_(__**The crowds flow in the middle of rushing people**__)_

_Kanashiku natte kimi no namae younda_

_(__**I felt sad and call your name**__)_

_Toorisugita kaze no nioi_

_(__**The smell of the wind that passed**__)_

_Atarashii kisetsu he hora iroka kawatteku_

_(__**To the new season, look, the colors are changing**__)_

"Kengo…" Aku tanpa sadar memanggil namanya. Ia mendengarku di tengah keributan banyak orang, lalu ia meraih tanganku dan mengajakku untuk berdiri.

"Matahari sudah terbit. Lihatlah, sinarnya menyinari bunga-bunga sakura itu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa, kau ada di sini?" Tanyaku setelah menatap kagum keindahan alam di sekelilingku.

"Untuk menemuimu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

_Kimi no koe de, sono egao de, sono subete de_

_(__**Your voice, that smile, that everything)**_

_Me wo hiraite boku wa arukeru_

_(__**I open my eyes and be able to walk)**_

Mendengar perkatannya membuatku menangis, menangis di antara banyak orang di kota ini. Melihat aku menangis, ia memelukku lembut.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Katanya sambil memelukku.

Aku mengangguk kecil dalam pelukannya yang hangat di pagi yang dingin ini. Bunga-bunga sakura berguguran, menghiasi segalanya, membuat semuanya menjadi indah.

_Donna kako mo, donna asu mo wakachiaou_

_(__**Whatever kind of past, whatever kind of future, we'll share)**_

_Dakara boku wa kimi no moto ni_

_(__**That's why I will be by your side)**_

_Kengo's POV_

Ia menangis di pelukanku. Aku benar-benar kurang mengerti perasaannya, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk menenangkannya.

"Kita akan menjalani hari-hari bersama, untuk seterusnya." Kataku.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan mata yang basah.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku akan berada di sisimu selamanya." Jawabku.

_Kimi no me ni utsuru subete no kanashimi_

_(__**Your eyes that reflected all your sadness)**_

_Sono itami nuguetara_

_**(If you let me wipe that pain away)**_

_Tooi kako kimi ga okisari ni shita yume_

_**(The dream that you left in the far away past)**_

_Zenbu kanae you…_

_**(I'll make them all come true)**_

Aku membawanya ke dalam sebuah café kecil, tempat ia menceritakan seluruh perasannya.

"Aku ingin sekali bisa seperti teman-temanku, memiliki hidup yang bebas." Katanya dengan senyum sedih. "Tapi itu hanya mimpi di masa lalu." Lanjutnya sambil tetap tersenyum. Namun aku melihat kesedihan yang amat sangat di dalam mata dan senyumannya yang manis.

"Bolehkah aku… mewujudkan mimpi itu?" Tanyaku.

Ia agak terkejut, dan menatapku. "Ke-Kenapa?" Balasnya bingung.

"Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia." Jawabku. "Bolehkah?" Aku bertanya lagi.

Aku melihat air mata menggenang di matanya yang bersinar, tetapi sekarang aku tahu itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia.

_Toki wa nagare itsumo, nani ka wo kaeteku kedo_

_**(As the time flows, everything will change)**_

_Eien wo te ni ireta bokura wa_

_**(But we got the eternity in our hands)**_

_Dare yori mo tsuyoku nareru_

_**(We can be stronger than anyone else)**_

_Mou sugu machi ni wa hitotsu mirai ga kuru_

_**(A future will come soon to this town)**_

"Aku janji, apa yang kau alami sekarang akan kuubah dari waktu ke waktu." Kataku. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu kesepian lagi." Kuraih tangannya dan kugeggam erat. "Kita akan melakukannya bersama, selamanya." Lanjutku.

Ia mengangguk pasti. "Selamanya?" Ia ingin memastikan.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat bersamamu." Katanya menatap tangan kami.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, akan kuwujudkan." Balasku sambil menatap matanya yang sekarang bersinar lagi.

"Apa kota ini pun, bisa peduli pada sesamanya?" Tanyanya dengan tertarik.

"Pasti." Jawabku singkat.

Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum lagi.

_Hito wo tsuyoku aisuru koto kizuita kara_

_**(Because I realize I strongly loved someone)**_

_Me ni mieru subete wa kagayakidasu_

_**(All I see is so shining)**_

_Kumiko's POV_

Kami berjalan keluar dari café, dan aku melihat sekarang sudah jam enam pagi. Tapi aku yang sekarang benar-benar tidak peduli dengan pekerjaanku. Aku berhenti berjalan dan menatap Kengo di sampingku.

"Ke mana kita sekarang?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Sudah lama aku tidak tersenyum bahagia seperti saat ini.

"Ke mana saja yang kau mau, aku akan membawamu ke sana." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah...!" Kataku sambil tetap tersenyum dan menggandeng tangannya.

_Sono egao wo, sono subete wo, mamotte yuku_

_**(That smile, that everything, I'll protect it)**_

_Soshite itsumo kimi to tomo ni…_

_**(And forever I will be with you)**_

_Kengo's POV_

Melihat senyumnya sungguh membuatku senang, dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat senyum itu pudar sedikit pun.

"Kita ke sini ya!" Katanya bersemangat.

Kami berada di taman kota, tempat pertemuan kami yang ketiga kalinya. Aku mengangguk, dan kami masuk ke dalam.

"Katanya, kalau kita berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran, kita bisa merasakan keajaiban cinta." Kataku saat kami berhenti di samping sebuah pohon sakura.

Ia menoleh dan tersenyum tertarik. "Benarkah??" Tanyanya.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat.

Lalu ia menarikku ke bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang bunganya berguguran, dan ia menengadah ke atas.

"Indah sekali." Katanya penuh kekaguman.

Aku pun ikut melihat ke atas. Warna langit bercampur dengan warna sakura. "Seperti awan berwarna pink." Kataku setelah melihatnya.

Ia hanya mengangguk sambil menutup matanya. "_I feel… love…" _Genggaman tangan kami semakin kuat.

Ia membuka matanya, begitu juga aku. Kami menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa waktu. Bunga sakura yang berjatuhan, langit yang cerah, angin yang bertiup pelan, cinta yang berhembus di dalam hati kami, semuanya bersatu di tempat ini. Aku memegang pundaknya, dan mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, dan sesaat sebelum bibir kami bersentuhan, aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang merah dan mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya. Hal itu membuatku tertawa kecil saat pada akhirnya bibir kami bertemu di bawah pohon sakura yang mekar dengan sempurna.

Aku mencintainya…

_Kimi no koe ga, sono egao ga, sono subete ga_

_**(Your voice, that smile, that everything)**_

_Boku wo itsumo boku ni kaeshite kureru_

_**(Always return me to myself)**_

_Donna kako mo, donna asu mo kanjiaou_

_**(Whatever kind of past, whatever kind of future, we'll feel it)**_

_Soshite boku wa kimi no moto ni…_

_**(And I will be by your side)**_

_Kumiko's POV_

Sejak pagi hari itu, duniaku berubah sama sekali. Tiap pagi aku berangkat ke kantor dengan senyuman, karena setiap pagi Kengo meneleponku, dan ia selalu berkata…

"Aishiteru."

Satu kata itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku terbang sesaat. Makanya aku selalu datang ke kantor lebih pagi, menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih cepat, dan sisa waktu yang kupunya, kencan dengan Kengo yang selalu menjemputku tiap malam. *Author: =P*

"Kumi-chan~" Aku mendengar Akiko memanggilku dengan nada usil.

"A-Ada apa, Aki-chan?" Tanyaku.

"Kau sudah punya pacar ya??" Balasnya.

"A-Aku ti-tidak—!" Jawabku gugup, tapi dipotong olehnya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk berbohong, aku melihat kau berjalan berdua dengan seorang laki-laki, dan aku tahu itu siapa…!" Balasnya lagi.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengingat perkataan Kengo…

"Tapi kau harus tanggung resiko jalan berdua dengan profesiku sekarang…" Katanya suatu hari.

Ternyata memang benar, sulit! Semua orang tahu dia, dia sudah sangat terkenal—yah, berkat usahaku juga sebenarnya. Tapi justru karena itu, rasanya cukup risih berjalan di mana orang-orang—dan kebanyakan cewek-cewek! menatapmu penuh rasa curiga.

"Yah, kau tahu itu siapa memang sudah biasa." Kataku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil meneruskan pekerjaanku.

"Tunggu dulu! Bukan itu yang aku mau, aku ingin tahu apa benar kau pacarnya??" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada paksa.

Aku menghela nafas sambil melihat ke arahnya. "Memangnya kalau aku jawab tidak kau bakalan percaya?" Balasku.

Akiko tersenyum lebar. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi kau sudah dapat jawabannya kan? Sana, sana, aku mau lanjutkan pekerjaan!" Aku sedikit mengusirnya.

Akiko mencibir dan meninggalkan mejaku, tetapi setelah beberapa langkah ia membalikkan badannya. "Jadi kau benar-benar pacarnya??!" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Aku mendengus. "Sudah kubilang tadi kan??" Balasku kesal.

Dan setelah itu? Tentu saja aku diinterogasi habis-habisan seharian. Sampai jam pulangku tiba.

"Ayolaaah, beritahu aku lebih banyak!" Bujuk Akiko saat aku memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam tas.

"Apa lagi yang harus kuberitahu??" Balasku.

"Kau pernah bilang, tidak akan punya waktu untuk pacarmu, kan? Bagaimana dengan itu?" Tanyanya.

Aku yang sudah berniat berjalan keluar, menoleh pada Akiko di belakangku. "Itu sudah kuatasi." Jawabku singkat.

Aku meninggalkan gedung, dan melihat Kengo di luar. Aku tersenyum senang dan mempercepat langkahku. Setelah tiba di sisinya, ia melihatku dan tersenyum, lalu menggandeng tanganku.

"Kita makan malam dulu yuk!" Ajaknya yang dijawab oleh anggukan kepala dan senyumku.

_Soshite, itsumo kimi to tomo ni_

_**(Then I will be with you forever)**_

"_Sou desu ne... Kengo?"_

**THE END

* * *

**

Penemuan baru : Saya BISA menyelesaikan One-shot dalam SATU HARI saja. ^___^

Inspirasi: Lagu _"Be With You" _by ARASHI

Novel _"To Tokyo to Love"_

Please review! =)


End file.
